Forbidden Fighters
by oOoNICKIoOo1
Summary: Juri meets Ken after he stops her from nearly beating a man to death on the streets. They're both intrigued by one another, but where will it lead? Will Ken fall deeper into Juri's web? Does Juri let down her guard and allow Ken to see her vulnerable side? Can these two fighters be together in the end? Find out in Forbidden Fighters!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1  
**

* * *

****Ken Masters saw her for the first time outside of a hole-in-the-wall strip club called "The Spider's Web." She was furiously kicking a drunken man sprawled out on the cold, hard ground. The sleeve of her shirt was torn near the shoulder and you could see a light bruise resembling a hand print starting to form on her upper arm.

Ken watched from a distance for a few more seconds. The beating didn't seem to let up at all. The man was curled into a ball on the dirty pavement. Even after covering his face he began to bleed all over the cement as her foot came in contact with him over and over again.

"Don't you think he's had enough?" Ken appeared at the women's side putting his hand around her wrist to pull her back.

Ripping her hand out of his grip, she turned to Ken with a smirk on her lips and a wild, animalistic look in her eyes. "And, who do you think you are to tell me what to do?" she said as she sized Ken up and down.

"He put his filthy hands on me first, so he got what was coming to him. Now I suggest you get away from me or you'll be next," she said calmly. Pulling her dark sequin bag more securely over her shoulder she looked down at the man below her and gave a soft laugh before turning on her heels. She began walking down the street at a fast pace, attempting the leave Ken and the badly beaten man behind.

After a few brisk steps Ken caught up with the woman again. "Hey, I wasn't trying to tell you what to do Babe. It just didn't seem like you were going to stop kicking the guy until you killed him. I wouldn't want you to end up in jail over something like that."

A small muffled laugh came from her mouth. "Yeah, I'm sure that's what it was. I'm sure you care what happens to me. I'll bet you just want a piece of me for yourself, don't you?" she said in an almost teasing voice. It seemed as if she was smiling at this point. She enjoyed talking down to men. It was all a game to her.

Not waiting for an answer, the young girl continued, "Never mind anyways. You don't even know who I am. I don't need to explain myself to you. If I'd really want to kill that guy I could have. I just wanted to draw it out... Make him suffer. I'm more than capable of taking care of myself thank you very much. Now, I'd appreciate it if you'd leave me alone."

Ken continued walking next to her, not saying a word. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed her turn to look at him suspiciously. "I just want to make sure you get home safe," he said nonchalantly, shrugging his broad shoulders.

She slowed her pace a bit and continued walking. After a minute or two she stopped outside a rundown apartment building. She let out a light sigh and turned to him again. "No, really, what do you want?" Ken turned to look at the woman who he had just stopped from beating a man to a death on the street. He hadn't gotten a really good look at her before in the dark alley. Now under the street lights he could see she was very beautiful. Dark black hair fell softly onto her shoulders. Even slightly disheveled, it framed her pale face perfectly. She placed her hands on her slim hips as she stood waiting for Ken's response. However, there was one feature that caught Ken off guard – her purple eyes. They were stunning.

Ken paused, making eye contact for a few seconds before giving her a warm smile. "That's the truth, I just wanted to walk you back. Now that you're home I guess I'll leave you..." Ken hesitated before continuing.

"Unless you want to go on a date with me sometime Sweetheart" He brushed a loose piece of blonde hair from his face and gave her a seductive look that seemed to work on all the other women he'd been with. He waited patiently to see what her reaction would be.

Rolling her eyes and throwing a hand up in the air, she turned her back to Ken and walked up the stairs to the main door of the apartment building. "You are all the same," she said as she fumbled with her key for a second, but once inside she slammed the door behind her leaving Ken standing alone.

Ken stood there for a moment trying to decide how badly he'd upset the girl. Suddenly a smirk appeared on his lips. Ken walked over to the small square box mounded next to the door. Without reaching to press any of the entry doorbell buttons, he examined the names next to each.

"Hmm… Edmond H. – _Nope_, Dan H. – _Obviously not_, Yang L. – _No_., .Cody T. – _Jeeze a lot of guys live in this apartment building!_" As Ken began to get discouraged he arrived at the last name on the list. "Juri H."

Ken wasn't normally the type of guy who crept on woman like this. In all honesty, it was usually the opposite. Women seemed determined to throw themselves at him wherever he went. Ken understood exactly why the woman did it and he played this up as much as he could. Tall, blonde haired and blue eyed, he was just what women wanted. Apart from that, he was young, funny, and had the tan, chiseled body of a Greek god. The ladies couldn't seem to get enough. He was cocky to say the least, but every female seemed to lap up all of that just for a chance to be next to him. In reality, it was all just a game. Ken was married, but that didn't stop him from flirting with beautiful women from time to time.

Juri on the other hand was different from most of the girls he met. Something about her intrigued him. Maybe it was the fact that she didn't show any interest in him at all. It was almost some kind of a challenge now that she'd turned him down once. Or, maybe it was the fact that fighting was a huge part of Ken's life since he was a little boy. His fighting skills were what he was known for. Other than Juri, he'd never seen another woman beat up a man within inches of death. Especially, with the wild look in her eyes that the girl had only moments ago. It was sexy. "Juri… I'll have to remember that name," Ken whispered to himself.

Before stepping away from the apartment building he glanced up, wondering which apartment was hers. He'd gathered a lot of information tonight. He knew the young woman's name, where she lived, and presumably where she worked – "The Spider's Web." Now all Ken had to do was find a way to see her again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Juri pressed her back firmly against the door she had just slammed behind her. She slowly slid down until she was sitting on the ground with her knees up to her chin. She'd lost her cool again and she knew it. Everything had turned to a blur when her foot came in contact with the drunken fool's body. She couldn't help herself. In a way, it was good that the other guy came along to stop her… Even though she hated to admit it. And, the nerve of him to ask her out on a date after he'd just seen her go on a rampage.

Juri closed her eyes tightly trying to remember the second man's face. She could see him flashing his irresistible smile at her. She pictured the tussled dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes. What was she thinking? She was the biggest man hater of all. Her ex Seth had used her for his own personal pleasure. She had been his toy – used and abused. Once she finally left him, Juri swore off all men. She was determined to play all the little games she could to fuck with each and every one. This was what they deserved after all the crap she had to put up with. This was part of the reason she decided to become a stripper in the first place. Juri always had a kinky side and a great body, but being a stripper meant she could tease and seduce any man she wanted and then leave them high and dry at the end of the night... Begging for more. She loved to see them squirm.

Letting out a light sigh, Juri stood up off the ground and began dusting the back of her jeans off. Her whole body was exhausted. Looking at the stairs up to her actual apartment seemed tiring on its own, but Juri forced herself to climb the steps one by one. When she finally reached the front door she let herself in. Immediately Juri is greeted by her kitten.

"Hey there Baby Doll. How was your day?" Juri said as she picked up the black kitten that began pawing at her pink painted toe nails. In response all she got was a soft meow back and a head butt from the small ball of fur she'd brought home only a few weeks ago. She lived alone, so having an animal waiting for her when she got back was a nice change.

"I'm sure your day was a lot less eventful than mine," she complained softly before kissing the kitten on the head and plopping her down on the ground again. Juri turned to examine her ripped sleeve and the bruise that was now fully visible. Before going to change she grabbed a handful of cat food, placing it into the bowl next to the front door. Baby Doll immediately scurried over to start eating.

Once inside her room, Juri threw her bag on the bed before lifting her shirt above her head and tossing it aside in a huge pile of dirty clothes. She then unzipped her jeans and wiggled them over her hips, letting them drop to the ground before stepping out of them. You would never have guess that she was barely at her apartment by the amount of clothes scattered across the floor. "I should clean this place up soon," Juri said to no one in particular. She walked over the closet, pulling the door open to find some form of pajamas. Spotting herself in the mirror, Juri stopped to examine the bruise.

"I guess I'll have to cover it with makeup or something for work tomorrow." Juri then moved to examine the rest of her body. She was about 5'5" and 110 pounds. She was very tiny, but had curves in all the right places, which she took full advantage of at work. Juri grabbed one of her hair elastics from the dresser next to her. Flipping her head over, she gathered her hair into a messy ponytail. Turning back to the mirror, she smirked at herself and gave a mocking kiss at the face starring back at her. Bringing her attention back to her closet, Juri ran her fingers over stomach, trailing them till they lay lightly on her hips. Reaching in, she grabbed an oversized t-shirt she had. It was black with a white Hello Kitty cartoon wearing a pink tiara.

After slipping the shirt over her head, Juri whipped around and threw herself onto the bed a few inches away. She reached up to the lamp on her nightstand and switched off the light, leaving her in almost complete darkness. Lights from the neon signs and street lamps leaked in through the shades. Even though Juri was exhausted she couldn't fall asleep. Maybe re-adjusting the pillows would help. She fluffed them up lightly before nuzzling her head back down again. She lay there for a few minutes concentrating on her breathing, but it didn't help. Why couldn't she fall asleep? Juri knew why and she hated to admit it.

"That fucking guy should have left me alone! I hate men. I hate his stupid smile and his blonde hair and blue eyes. Ughhhh." She rolled over taking some of the sheets with her. Juri tried to stay as calm and quiet as she could, but for some reason she was agitated. It had been so long since she had been close to any men apart from work, so it was a bizarre feeling. She was always getting propositions from random men, but there was something different about him.

Unable to sleep, Juri switched on the light again. "Fine, I'll clean now since I can't sleep..." She said in an annoyed voice. Juri began by picking up all the stray clothes on her floor and piling them into her hamper until it was stuffed to the brim. Next, she began organizing the shoes that were spread out near her door way. She ended up lining each one next to the other in little rows underneath the clothes hanging in her closet. Once she was satisfied with that, Juri moved onto her dresser. She had jewelry, makeup, and perfume covering the top of it. She grouped the perfume together in one area and the makeup in another before throwing all of her jewelry into the box she placed in the center.

"Perfect," Juri said as she dusted off her hands lightly. Before climbing back in her bed, Juri padded out the kitchen and grabbed an empty glass out of the cabinet and began filling it with water. After taking a few small sips she plopped down on the couch and flipped on the TV. Juri placed the glass on the coffee table in front of her as she scanned through about 15 channels before deciding on anything. Images of crime scenes loaded with detectives flashed across the television screen as she laid back to watch Law & Order: SVU. Juri could feel her eyes becoming heavier and heavier until she could just barely keep them open. Just before drifting off to sleep she mumbled to herself. "If I ever see that guy again I'll show him who's boss..." ZZZzzz...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
**

* * *

Ken's feet carried him all the way back to his apartment a few blocks away, but instead of going inside he walked to one of the bars nearby. He wasn't quite ready to face his wife yet. As much as he loved Eliza, they were going through a rough patch. Could he stay with her forever? He asked himself this question more and more often as the months passed. In the beginning, Ken was very happy. He had a trophy wife. It was almost like high school. He was the star jock and she was the head cheerleader. However, as they grew older it started to seem trivial. He wanted to find a woman who shared his interests. One who would challenge him. He hadn't found anyone close to that, so he stuck with Eliza and continued hoping their relationship would improve. It made him feel guilty just thinking about it. Eliza had always supported him, but he just didn't feel that spark anymore

As Ken finally reached the bar he was looking for, he open the door to "The Distillery" and stepped inside. He felt a rush of warm air flow out of the building. He hadn't realized how cold it was outside. The smell of beer and burgers filled his nostrils as he took a seat at one of the worn out bar stools. Instantly one of the bar maids appeared in front of him. She starred at him for a second with almost goo-goo eyes before speaking. "Hi… Is there anything I can get for you tonight?"

Ken sat for a few seconds furrowing his brow as he debated what he was in the mood for. "I'll just have whatever's on tap Sweetheart," he said after flashing his irresistible smile. She hurried away in an instant to fetch what he'd asked for. Returning moments later she placed a large mug of ice cold Sam Adams in front of him.

"Let me know if there's anything else you need," she said with a shy smile. Ken could see a slight pink color beginning to appear on her cheeks as she walked away, glancing back at him once more. He let out a soft chuckle when she was out of earshot. It was almost too easy sometimes. The genuine smile and defined muscles spoke for themselves. Ken lifted up the glass easily and let the cool liquid coat his throat as he let his imagination drift. For some reason, the image of Juri kept popping into his head. What was it about her? Why was he thinking about her? He couldn't put his finger on it. And, what about his wife sitting at home waiting for him? He pushed the thoughts out of his head as he continued to sip on his beer.

After nursing his drink for about an hour, Ken placed his glass gently on the bar with a generous tip next to it. He stepped outside into the empty streets. Looking down at his watch he realized it was almost midnight already. Ken picked up the pace as he walked back towards his apartment. Eliza would probably be asleep by now so he wouldn't have to worry about being confronted by her.

Ken pulled a set of house keys out of his front jean pocket once he was at the door to his apartment. The key ring was full of about four or five different keys. One for his car, one for his gym locker, one for the safe he shared with Eliza, and, of course, the key to his home. He slid the key easily into the slot and with a light push the front door opened softly. Ken avoided making as much noise as possible. Slipping off his shoes, he padded quietly up the stairs towards his bedroom. Once inside, he pulled his shirt over his head and threw it into the clothing bin Eliza had placed next to their dresser. Next, he removed his jeans and piled them on top. Ken stood there for a moment in his boxers as he ruffled his blonde hair softly.

With a slow yawn, ken pulled back the sheets of the queen bed and climbed under the covers next to Eliza. He turned onto his side and lay there watching Eliza sleep for a few minutes. He couldn't deny she looked beautiful. Out of the blue he began to feel himself growing hard underneath the covers. Maybe it was the beer. Ken rolled over onto his back unsure of what to do. He didn't want to wake Eliza up since it was so late already. Plus, then he would probably be in the dog house if she found out he'd only just gotten home.

Ken pushed his hand under the covers and softly brushed it against his throbbing dick. He inhaled sharply knowing that he wouldn't be able to sleep unless he got off. He started rubbing over the cloth with a bit more force. He grew harder and harder until he couldn't take it anymore. Ken slipped his hands along the top hem of his boxers and slid them down, kicking them off lightly when they got to his ankles. He immediately grabbed his cock and began pumping back and forth slowly up and down the entire length.

Ken gripped a bit more firmly as he started to gain speed with each thrust. He could already feel himself getting close, but he wasn't ready to cum just yet. His pace diminished slightly to avoid getting off too quickly. The whole time Ken's imagination was running wild. He was definitely a man who liked a nice pair of boobs, but he didn't mind a tight ass either. It'd feel so good to have a nice warm mouth around his cock or a pair of wet pussy lips gripping his length.

Ken began to speed up again as his muscles tightened. He moved his head to glance over at Eliza and make sure all the noise from his handy work hadn't woken her. However, her back was to Ken and she was breathing softly and slowly. Ken turned his head back to the center of the pillow and closed his eyes again. He imagined Eliza's body and what he'd do to it if she was awake right now. Ken loved sex. Sometimes he couldn't get enough even when Eliza gave it to him a few times a week.

At this point, Ken could feel himself right on the edge. His breathing was heavy as he felt himself releasing, but one image flashed inside his head as he began to cum - Juri. He hadn't intended on picturing her, but for some reason she popped into his head. He imagined her long dark hair just barely covering her breasts. He thought about what it might be like to have her on top of him riding his cock. Ken could almost feel Juri in that moment as he exploded onto his chiseled abs. He hadn't cum that hard in a while. It was all over his stomach as he began to slow down and finally stop rubbing his dick.

Ken immediately got up and walked into the master bathroom and wiped himself off with a spare cloth, which he placed in the laundry basket on his way back to bed. He pulled on his boxers again and climbed back in. He lay there on his back for a few moments trying to calm down. Ken slowed his breathing down and began to think. He had needed that, but he couldn't stop thinking about the girl named Juri. Why was she the woman who he imagined tonight? Why wasn't it Eliza? He tried to come up with some logical explanation, but before he could the bed started to become more and more comfortable. Ken closed his eyes and fell into a deep peaceful sleep.


End file.
